


If it Keeps You Warm

by SpanishPanda



Series: Sastiel drabbles w/ Classy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, awkward one sided cuddling i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanishPanda/pseuds/SpanishPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold in the bunker at night, and Sam is shivering and all alone in his bed. Cas has to change that, obviously. Dean is very much done with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it Keeps You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from classypartyninja. She gave me like, 18 of them. Help.

It was a chilly November evening when Cas found Sam huddled under a few blankets, his body curled up in a way that looked rather uncomfortable, though there wasn’t exactly room for the tall hunter to stretch on the small bed. The angel stepped closer, his eyes narrowing as he watched Sam’s shivering form. From his observation of humans over the years, one thing he knew was that they did not enjoy the cold, going to extensive measures to keep themselves warm when the climate was not in their favor. He knew this to be especially true for Sam; his time with Lucifer was said to be a truly frigid one. This thought made Castiel frown. He felt the desire to keep this man warm at all costs. Quietly leaving the room, his previous intention forgotten, he searched the bunker for anything resembling a blanket. After about ten minutes, he sighed, his efforts proving fruitless. Any blankets that may have been lying around were most likely piled on either Winchester at the moment.  
“What else makes humans warm?” His softly spoken inquiry was lost in the empty room as he mulled it over in his head. He recalled something from a movie he’d seen a while back, something Dean had rolled his eyes at before feigning nausea in a rather visual way. Two of the characters had been engaged in a romantic relationship, which seemed to be the main focus of the film. In a particular scene, one character was in bed, displaying aversion towards the cold room. The other character joined them in bed, with the logic that their body heat would warm them considerably. Castiel considered this, wondering just how much another person’s body heat would help in this sort of temperature. 

It had to be better than nothing, right?

Cas found himself back in the younger Winchester’s bedroom, standing at the foot of his bed and eyeing him with hesitation. He moved to the side with the most room and gently tugged at the blankets, climbing in next to the larger man, trying not to disturb him. He wasn’t sure how to situate himself properly, lying flat on his back with his arms at his side, carefully scooting closer to the curled up figure. Sam shifted, and Cas held his breath, worried that he may have awoken the hunter. Thankfully, he was still asleep. In this position, Cas had a much better view of Sam’s face, illuminated by the soft light of the desk lamp Sam kept lit. He’d heard many say how their loved ones looked so serene and beautiful during their slumber. He took a closer look, following with his gaze the worry lines exaggerated by shadows, the small flutter of his eyelashes, every minute twitch of his lips, every brief flare of his nostrils. He looked exhausted, vulnerable, and so very human. Perhaps this was a different type of beauty, one Castiel admired above all else. Sam Winchester was definitely one of his father’s most lovely creations.  
After a few minutes, Sam stirred again, and Cas kept as still as he could. Which was difficult, he thought, when the young hunter’s arms reached out towards him. Once they found him, he was pulled into the man’s chest, held tightly as if he were going to fly away at any moment. Cas waited, completely stiff. He couldn’t risk waking him up now that he’d finally stopped shivering.

The morning was much warmer, sunlight flooding through the bunker as it slowly came to life. Sam let out a soft groan, more than reluctant to get up after such a pleasant night’s sleep. How odd, he thought, considering how rarely either Winchester get a healthy amount of sleep. He forced his eyes to open, drowsiness still weighing heavily on him. He felt something in his arms, and looked down to see himself wrapped around their friendly neighborhood angel of the Lord. Well if that didn’t wake him up.  
“C-Cas? What-… I uh…” Castiel gazed up at him, his body straight as a board despite Sam’s limbs being tangled around him.  
“Hello Sam. Did you sleep well?” A bit of pink dusted itself across Sam’s face.  
“I- What I uh… Yeah I-I slept great…”  
“That’s good.” There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, though perhaps it was just uncomfortable for Sam.  
“What are you doing here, Cas? I-in my bed, I mean.”  
“You were very cold last night. I didn’t want you to be cold. Therefore, I offered my body heat in order to keep you warm, just like in that movie we watched last week.” Sam’s blush grew more vibrant at the thought of Cas pulling references from a romance movie to use on him. “Were you warm, Sam?” The hunter couldn’t but chuckle softly.  
“Yeah Cas, thanks.” The corners of the angel’s lips tugged upwards just slightly.  
“I’m glad. I’d like for you to always be warm and safe.” Cas took a moment to admire the dimples that formed around Sam’s smile. When their eyes met again, Sam cleared his throat.  
“So uh, you’re… okay like this?” he asked, realizing he was still clutching the angel close to him. Cas nodded.  
“It is not unpleasant.”  
“I guess that’s good by your standards, huh?” He shook his head when Cas gave him a questioning look. “Never mind. So it’s alright if we stay like this?”  
“I don’t think I have much of a choice at the moment.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’ve been in this position for several hours now. I’m not sure I would be able to move, even if I wanted to.”  
Castiel decided that Sam’s laughter wasn’t unpleasant either.

-

When Dean walked into his little brother’s room, he was expecting him to be up, maybe doing research, or perhaps something to excuse him for still being in here at this time of day. He definitely wasn’t expecting the moose to be cuddling with their resident ‘stiffer-than-thou’ angel. He sighed, backing out of the room and grumbling to himself.  
“We let him watch one stupid romance movie…”


End file.
